


The Meet and Greet

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a rock star, Female Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Derek Hale, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Stiles Stilinski's Scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek is a rock star who is struck by a brunette beauty by the name of Stiles at his meet and greet. The girl is gorgeous and something about her draws the dark musician to her.





	The Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet, just for fun because this is my 40th Sterek/Teen Wolf fic and I wanted to write something different. Enjoy!

What had started as a one-night stand at the end… wasn’t one?  
Not the drunken encounter in a bar, “let’s fuck behind the dumpster” hurried type of hook up, anyway.

Initially, (and rather simply), the two had talked. First at the meet and greet, then during the signing. The handsome, brooding singer took a little too long to write his name. _Derek Hale._  
His fingers grazed hers when he passed her the cd and poster. He made it a point to fixate on her russet eyes with his expressive green ones. She broke when he asked for her name.  
"So what do they call you, pet?" His deep voice rang through her.   
“Stiles. It’s Stiles,” she barely managed, quaking inside.  
“Stiles, I like it. It’s unusual, and it suits you. Beautiful and simple.” He grinned, a row of brilliantly white teeth nearly blinding her.  
She gulped, every cell in her body suddenly felt warm.  
  
She noticed he was sweet to her throughout the experience, much to the envy of the other groupies present. Especially when he pulled her aside and off to a dark corner of the venue, leaving nearly no room between them as they exchanged frivolous banter.  
Stiles couldn’t resist the power in his gaze and their hushed conversation sent chills through the brunette’s eager body. Her skin prickled when he whispered in her ear. Her nipples hardened.  
Derek couldn’t tear himself away from her scent, something that vaguely reminded him of the Pacific. He needed it, wanted to bottle it. Derek Hale would never forget her scent as long as he lived.   
Stiles was a bit awkward, but it was endearing. The way she played with a ringlet of her smooth, perfect hair was driving him insane.   
  
Derek beckoned her again right before the show, putting her side stage. He asked what she was doing afterwards, if she wanted to “hang out.”  
Stiles was timid, not sure of his intentions and why, of all the gorgeous girls that were present, did he shower _her_ with so much attention?! But she gathered courage, wouldn't question it. For a man like this, she would have agreed to almost anything.  
  
After the concert she met him by the buses as planned. Derek took her inside, introduced her to the band, (some of whom she had already met), and gave her a small tour. She noticed how he continued to touch her arm, or her back. Derek seemed giddy, like a little boy. His statuesque physique so close to hers made her feel safe.  
Stiles was cautious but happy. Things like this normally didn't happen to her.   
  
Derek took hold of her arm when they exited the bus, telling the tour manager he would accompany her back. There were still 2 hours to go before the band took off and her hotel was only a 15-min walk. They strolled away, and not long after he inched near her and enveloped both her hands in his. She let him.  
Derek smiled down on her as he studied her crazily adorable dimples. He wanted to kiss her but resisted.   
  
The couple crossed through a park, lowly lit. The conversation was light, and he was making her laugh. A lot. Her heart was flying. 

Stiles mused how the atmosphere couldn’t be more romantic. She was reminded of the period films she so enjoyed. The brunette was half expecting him to kiss her fingertips and ask if he could “court her.”

Well, Stiles was close in that assumption. He did draw her to him, unexpectedly. One hand rested at the small of her back, the other ran down her peachy right cheek, ever so gently. The back of his index finger circled down to her throat, smooth as a piece of silk. She shivered from the touch.

“I really like you, Stiles. A lot. I don’t know what’s come over me today. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you. This day has been one big fog with your name on it.”

She swallowed hard. “I’m not used to this. This doesn’t happen to me. Things like this don’t happen to me.”

He chuckled. “They should. They are.”

Derek leaned, his mouth warm on hers as he placed it gently on her moistened lips. They parted, opened into a sweet kiss.

Derek and Stiles melted together, she angling into him and he holding her close. They looked like two forlorn lovers desperately trying to escape the reality shadowing over them. Her hands raked through his thick, black hair, as his travelled over her slim back and shoulders. Her breasts pressed into his marble chest and he groaned. 

When they finally broke, she noticed he almost had tears in his eyes.

“This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

“Me too,” she replied in all honesty.

“I don’t want this evening to end.” His brow furrowed. “I want to ask you something. But I’m afraid of what you will think. That you’ll get the wrong idea.”

She remained quiet and then sighed “Go on.”

“I want to be with you. I don’t want to go back to the bus tonight. I can’t let you go just yet. I won’t. Not like this. Spend the night with me, Stiles. Let me hold you. It’s not about sex. I’m not like that. This is just an overwhelming desire to spend as much time with you as I can, my skin against yours. My heart is open to you and I want you to take it. Please take it.”

There were many emotions fighting within her. Not the least of which suspicion. But she felt something, too. An unexplainable attraction, stronger than any reasoning her mind might have come up with as an excuse to decline.  
She desired to pass the night with him. Many, many nights with him. An eternity.  
How could she not? How could she refuse?  
  
Against everything she had ever done and every instinct she ever had, Stiles tugged him forward.

“Come on. We’re almost at my hotel. I think I can spare a towel and a toothbrush.”

Derek kissed her again, this time more passionately. A fire grew within her and she allowed a moan to escape her throat. He responded by whispering " _I need you_ ," into the crook of her neck. 

The next minutes were a blur. She didn’t realize how quickly they had walked, kissing and racing like kids in the direction of the hotel.  
Before Stiles knew it the door to her room was closing behind her, and she found herself leading the beautiful singer to the foot of her bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, just a little fun bit to change things up. More serious things to come, I've been away for a work fair but now I am back.


End file.
